Gitchi Gitchi Goo
by MrRayney
Summary: Chico Bestia encuentra la manera perfecta de decirle a Raven como se siente.


Hola chicos esta vez MrRayney les trae una idea que se le ocurrio mientras veia la televisión, quien diría que las ideas más interesantes podían venir de programas donde un ornitorrinco es un agente secreto.

_**Los personajes de Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, son de DC y Warner Brothers.**_

_**Los personajes de Phineas y Ferb junto a la cancion Gitchi Gitchi Goo tampoco son de mi propiedad lo son de sus respectivos creadores.**_

* * *

_**Gitchi Gitchi Goo**_

—Ya lo vi, aburrido, ya lo vi cincuenta veces…quinientos canales y nada que ver— Comentaba Chico Bestia mientras cambiaba y cambiaba de canales con el control remoto.

Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, mientras todos los Titanes se encontraban descansando en sus respectivas habitaciones el único que se encontraba aun levantado era Chico Bestia, no es que pudiera dormir pero su mente estaba tan ocupada que le era imposible cerrar alguno de sus ojos ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan ocupada la mente del mutante?

_**Raven**_

Eso era lo que mantenía tan ocupada la mente del mutante, desde hace semanas había comenzado a tener sentimientos por la joven hechicera del grupo, ¿Era amor? Por supuesto que no Chico Bestia no era tan estúpido para caer en el amor tan fácilmente, una vez lo había creído y las cosas no habían terminado bien por lo que en temas amorosos era más cuidadoso, claro tenia sentimientos por ella que posiblemente si se daban las posibilidades podría llegar a ser amor, pero por ahora era un gran cariño romántico el que tenía.

Pero claro si es que la tenía, cada vez que quería decirle a la empática lo que sentía, sus labios tenían algo en su contra tan solo decirle "Te quiero" le costaba trabajo, casi siempre terminaba diciendo alguna idiotez que bien le valdría un comentario sarcástico o salir volando de la torre hacia el mar, esto le hizo recordar su último intento en el cual le había dicho sin querer que era lesbiana.

Chico Bestia siguió cambiando de canales hasta que se detuvo en uno en específico, se trataba de Disney Channel ese canal hace tiempo lo veía con frecuencia, cuando vivía con la Patrulla Condenada, recordaba como veía series como Patoaventuras, Gárgolas o Chip y Dale: Rescatadores al lado de Rita, pero ahora ya no lo veía tanto para el muchas de las series eran aburridas solo algunas como Gravity Falls valían aun la pena, pero algunas series…bueno él prefería ver el fascinante mundo de los hongos con Starfire.

El programa que estaban pasando era Phineas y Ferb otra de las pocas series que valían la pena del canal, recordó ver varios capítulos al lado de Starfire quien se había vuelto fanática de la serie, el capítulo que estaban dando era Cliptastico, el primer especial de la serie.

—Bueno…es mejor que nada y jamás lo termine de ver— Dijo Chico Bestia lanzando el control remoto a un lado y preparándose a escuchar un par de canciones que esperaban lograra distraerlo un poco.

El especial de media hora paso rápido para Chico Bestia, hasta el momento las canciones como "No tengo ritmo" o "Ardillas por doquier" le habían gustado, el especial ya habia llegado a la última canción, el tono comenzó a escucharse.

— _¡No! Es el videoclip más votado por la canción de Phineas y Ferb, una versión ampliada y nunca oída ¡Esa no!— _Grito preocupado el Dr. Doofenshmirtz sabiendo que estaba a punto de perder.

Chico Bestia escucho la canción y mientras más avanzaba la canción una gran idea surgió en su mente y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Chico Bestia escucho con atención la canción, cuando acabo el episodio apago el televisor y se dirigió a su habitación, su plan tal vez suene algo tonto incluso para él, pero a algunas situaciones ameritaban hacer algo como lo que tenía planeado hacer más en la tarde.

* * *

Ya había amanecido en la Torre, cada uno de los Titanes se encontraban haciendo sus respectivas actividades diarias antes del patrullaje, Cyborg se encontraba en el garaje trabajando en su preciado auto, Robin y Starfire compartían una sesión de "calentamiento" en el gimnasio, la única que se encontraba en el salón principal era Raven quien se encontraba bebiendo su té matutino.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando a Chico Bestia, fijando su objetivo el cual era la hechicera del grupo se acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días Rae— Saludo Chico Bestia.

—Es Raven no Rae ¿Qué quieres Chico Bestia?— Pregunto Raven algo molesta.

—Oh nada, solamente quiera ver que hacías y decirte una simple cosita— Respondió Chico Bestia invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de Raven mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

—Si quieres mantener ese brazo unido a tu cuerpo lo quitaras en este instante— Dijo Raven algo molesta por este acto.

—Oh no te preocupes Raven, no durara mucho solo quería decirte…— Susurro Chico Bestia acercando su boca a la oreja de Raven, la joven empática se sonrojo un poco cuando sintió un poco de su aliento en su oreja—. Gitchi, Gitchi Goo—

—Espera ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven bastante confundida por la elección de palabras de Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia quito su brazo de la cintura de Raven y se alejó de esta con una gran sonrisa.

—Como dije Gitchi, Gitchi Go para ti Rae— Repitió de nuevo las palabras Chico Bestia y salió de la habitación.

Raven se quedó mirando perpleja donde hace un momento se había encontrado Chico Bestia, su cara aún estaba un poco sonrojada por las acciones del cambiante, pero lo que más la dejo confundida fueron las palabras dichas por su compañero de equipo.

— ¿Y que Trigon significan esas palabras?— Pregunto Raven como si esperara que la respuesta le cayera del cielo, volviendo a su té la empática decidió mejor dejar pasar este raro momento.

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué Trigon sigue diciéndome esas palabras?!—

Raven se encontraba bastante molesta en su habitación mientras casi parecía que se arrancaría su cabello de la confusión que sentía en ese momento, esa clase de arrebatos eran algo raros para ella, pero simplemente la estaba volviendo loca.

Cada vez que se encontraba, cada vez que hablaban entre sí, cada vez que lo lanzaba por la ventana, él siempre decía esas malditas palabras, esas palabras que no tenían significado alguno para ella, pero que Chico Bestia al parecer disfrutaba decir…o más bien decirle a ella.

_**Gitchi, Gitchi Goo**_

Había revisado cada libro, revisado el diccionario más de 50 veces en toda la semana, incluso llego al extremo de preguntarle a Malchior el significado de las palabras esperando que los siglos que había vivido supiera la respuesta, pero ni siquiera el dragón la tenía, es más le había dicho que si romperle el corazón no la había afectado demasiado porque esas palabras solo un loco las diría.

Raven simplemente suspiro de frustración, miro a un lado suyo y vio que su taza de té estaba completamente vacía, tomando la taza entre sus manos se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un poco más esperando que aquella bebida que tanto la calmaba hiciera lo mismo en esta situación la cual era muy estresante para ella.

Llego a la sala principal y se dirigió a la cocina, la única que se encontraba en la sala era Starfire junto con Sedita quien por extraño que parezca los dos tenía puesto un sombrero de fedora de color marrón mientras veían la televisión.

—Hola amiga Raven ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Pregunto Starfire con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a Sedita en sus brazos.

—Solo vine a preparar un poco de Té— Respondió la empática comenzando a llenar la tetera con agua.

—Oh eso es genial— Dijo Starfire mientras volvía a ver la televisión.

La curiosidad que sentía Raven de lo que estaba viendo su amiga y porque tenía un sombrero de fedora pudieron más que ella y en lo que el agua de su Té se calentaba decidió hacer la pregunta.

—Starfire— Llamo Raven a su amiga.

— ¿Ocurre algo Raven?— Pregunto Starfire.

— ¿Qué estás viendo y porque tienes puesto un sombrero de fedora?— Pregunto finalmente Raven.

—Oh esto, es que estamos viendo un glorioso programa llamado Phineas y Ferb, es un programa de televisión muy interesante— Respondio Starfire, pero dándose cuenta de que los comerciales estaban a punto de terminar su mirada de nuevo se posó en el televisor.

Raven vio un poco el programa por curiosidad, había una chica de cabello naranja con el cuello que pondría celosa a una jirafa, un chico con cabeza de triangulo y uno con forma de pieza de tetris junto a un científico loco, Raven decidió olvidar lo que estaba viendo, si por lo menos los dibujantes no podían hacer a sus personajes más realistas entonces no le interesaba.

Pasaron los minutos, el agua estaba a una temperatura perfecta y comenzó a preparar su bebida, ya lista se dispuso a salir de la habitación y ella estaba agradecida al parecer el espectáculo estaba a punto de tener un acto musical, pero a tan solo unos minutos de salir, escucho esas palabras, las palabras que tanta confusión le habían causado.

_**Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo es "te quiero yo"**_

— ¿Te quiero?— Se preguntó a si misma Raven sin creer las palabras.

Pero los chicos del programa continuaron cantando la canción sin sentido, pero ella se centró en las palabras, cada vez que decían aquella frase siempre decían lo que significaban.

— ¿Te quiero?— Pregunto de nuevo Raven cuando la canción finalizo.

— ¿Te pasa algo amiga Raven?— Pregunto Starfire al vez lo tensa que estaba su compañera de equipo, estas palabras fueron suficientes para traer a la empática de nuevo a la vida.

—No ocurre nada, solo necesito meditar un poco— Dicho esto salió con calma de la habitación.

Raven camino por los pasillos donde se encontraban todos los dormitorios, cuando llego a su puerta paso de largo y se dirigio a la siguiente, la habitación le pertenecia a Chico Bestia, levanto la mano y toco la puerta varias veces, tras escuchar una fuerte caída, un par de maldiciones, otro golpe pero parecido al de cuando chocas con algo, la puerta finalmente se abrió revelando a Chico Bestia con los pelos parados y su uniforme bastante desarreglado.

—Hey Rae ¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—… ¿Es en serio?— Pregunto Raven mirando a los ojos al mutante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Respondió con otra pregunta Chico Bestia quien estaba algo confundido.

— ¿Tan bajo has caído que tienes que citar canciones de programas infantiles? ¿Sabes el dolor de cabeza que me has causado por esas palabras que podría haber descubierto viendo la televisión?— Pregunto quién con cada palabra que decía más enojada parecía ponerse, ya que sus cuatro ojos aparecieron y miraron fijamente a Chico Bestia.

—Uhm…Es que…yo…bueno…— Intento explicarse Chico Bestia pero por el miedo no podía decir palabra alguna.

—Ahora escucha y escucha con atención porque solo te lo diré una vez ¿¡Esta claro!?— Dijo Raven con voz de ultratumba, Chico Bestia comenzó a asentir desenfrenadamente.

—…Gitchi, Gitchi Goo— Fueron las palabras dichas por Raven volviendo a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Chico Bestia algo confundido por las palabras dichas.

—Te dije que solo lo diría una vez, así que basta con esa frase o juro por Azar que te lanzare por la ventana tantas veces como me sea posible ¿Esta claro?—Pregunto Raven de nuevo, a lo que Chico Bestia volvió a asentir pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

Raven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación a meditar un poco.

—Hey Rae— Le llamo Chico Bestia.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto Raven sin voltearse.

—Te quiero— Respondió Chico Bestia con cariño y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

—…Eres un idiota— Dijo Raven con su monótona voz, pero si alguien hubiera estado en los pasillos hubiera podido notar el sonrojo y la sonrisa formada en sus labios.

* * *

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, me costó mucho escribir este fic y creo que ya estoy mejorando un poco mas ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto, fue buena idea o un pésimo fic? Ya saben un comentario positivo ayuda a hacer sentir bien a alguien, acepto todo tipo de críticas.


End file.
